Embers
by Greaser-Love1008
Summary: What if Dally brings someone to Tulsa with him? We never know what really happened to Dally before he came to Tulsa and met the gang. What if he falls for a girl, who doesn't fall for him back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders or any of the characters from the outsiders. S.E. Hinton owns the outsiders and the characters from the outsiders. I just own Embers and the plot.**

Embers

I can still hear the laughing and the shattering glass from the party downstairs. Great, they're drunk again. Guess I'll have to go through the window tonight. Before I forget my names Amber but I go by Embers. It sounds cool, alright? I need to find something warm before I go outside. This will have to do. It's just a plain old hoodie. Nothing rich about that. I open up my drawer and grab a hat before I brace the cold New York winds. I hate it here so much. I would run away if I could but I don't have any where to go.

Getting out the window isn't easy. First I have to get onto the tree, climb down the tree, and jump to the ground. Now all I have to do is run and never look back. With what I'm wearing no one will think I'm a soc. The only problem is that they'll jump me because they think I'm a greaser. Crap, a mustang. The only thing on my mind right now is to run as fast as I can. It's sad to know that was the last thing I thought before I ended up in the hospital. One of those stupid Socs. Shot me in the back and freaked out when they found out it was me. Well, this is going to be a fun story to tell my brother and my parents.

I can imagine it now, "Amber Leigh, what do you think you were doing? Have you finally lost it?" Ugh I really shouldn't have to deal with that. I should be able to sleep and come home to a worried family. Of course, will that happen? No, it won't. All they care about is having a good reputation. In a neighborhood like this, a good reputation is all that matters. When this gets out, I'll be lucky to still be living' with my parents. This is just too much stress for me. Oh! Speak of the devil, there's my family! Yep, right up there. I'm really going to get it this time. I can only imagine how long I'll be grounded. I just want to go home and slip into a deep sleep. With my luck, that's obviously not going to happen.

"What were you thinking?" My mother shrieked. Yep, I was right. Is it a bad thing when your parents become so predictable? I'm pretty sure it is. I just can't wait to get out this place. I hate hospitals. There's so many bad memories linked to them. "Amber Leigh!" whoops forgot they were still here. "Huh..?" was all I managed to get out. That didn't really help my case now did it? I'm not the brightest person out there. Finally the doctors made my parents leave. The only things left in my room are me and my peaceful thoughts. God, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since the night of the accident. I wonder where my clothes are. They're probably soaked in blood. Where are those dang nurses when you need the,? This place could really use some more nurses. Some that actually stick around.

There's nothing here to pass the time. I just want to know whe-"NURSE" I screamed. I swear I'm going to have a sore throat tomorrow. In my luck, she hobbled towards my room. "Yes, what do you need?" She spat at me. Great nurses they have here. They just blow my mind. "When am I getting out of here? I couldn't help but sound like a brat. "I don't have that kind of information," she replied hastily," let me get the doctor" With that she hobbled right back out of my room. Oh god, more waiting. I'll bet you $20 that she'll be back in an hour. I guess I'll see what's on TV. The remotes on the other side of the room though, and they call themselves a hospital.

Yes! I can see the doctor! "Amber Leigh..?" "Yes!" I screamed a bit too loud. "you can leave in about 30 minutes, here are your clothes so you can get changed." Yeah I was right my shirt and my hoodie was covered in dry blood. Oh well, at least it doesn't smell bad. At home my parents wouldn't shut up about it! At least I'm still alive. Well I'm reconsidering that part. I just want to be alone. All hells going to break lose when my brother finds out. Why am I so different? I thought being unique was cool. Guess I was wrong. I ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut. But by then my tears were making everything blurry. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of glass I found outside.

The end was shimmering in the light. With that, I made my first scar. On my body that is. Blood was everywhere. It seeped down my arm and found it's way to the floor. I enjoyed it. I had all the control. It was perfect. Oh god, I'm such a sick person. How could I enjoy such a thing? Soon enough there were scars all over my arms, legs, my waist, and my hips. Blood was flowing out of the cuts helplessly. It was fun to watch. It reminds me of people. We all want so much freedom, and when we get it, we don't know where to go. That really helped my self esteem, knowing that I'm only a drop of blood. That will lend up staining the carpet on my floor.

Maybe the blood will go away if I take a shower. I padded slowly into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I remember when I was little I would always read on the floor instead of taking my shower. It was fun being so carefree. Once I saw the steam I got into the shower and winced at the burning pain all over my body. The hot steaming water was pounding into my open cuts. I hope the heat gets rid of my sins and forgets my tragedies. After that torturous pain was over, I turned off the water and got into my robe. The soft fabric felt like an angels kiss against my raw flesh. I've never felt anything more amazing. This is definitely going to be something I will remember for a while.

I finally got the sleep I wanted. Although, I woke up several times from the burning. I never knew a cut would be so tender. One wrong move and you'll be gushing out blood. I got out of bed and walked down the filthy stairs. I guess the house keeper hasn't stopped by yet. I forgot about all my hunger until now. I grabbed some bacon and ran back up the stairs. I got my studded belt, skinny jeans, blood red tank top, and my leather jacket and got changed. My hair was as boring as a brick that day. I had intense bright blond hair and hazel eyes. I put my hair up in a pony tail and grabbed a couple bucks. Most girls don't walk alone in New York. With all those killings, those little pansies would be too scared to even step food outside with out there big strong boyfriends there to protect them.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw this gorgeous blond headed boy. His eyes were ice blue and cold as a storm. I couldn't help but to stop and stare. He had those movie star looks with a troubled face. He must've gone through something in the past. He looks cold, almost as if he doesn't feel anything anymore. Just like there's nothing left for him. I knew that couldn't be true. If it was. I sure could change it. Turns out I sure did.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous face. Something about him was just so different. He looks like he could never love. Now, I'm sure that's not true. You have to love someone, right?

"What are you looking at?" I heard from a distance.

"Oh...um, nothing I just fell into a trance, yeah that's it."

"Oh, figures." He seemed so annoyed, is it how I look? I mean I knew I'm not the the hottest girl out there but still, he could at least be a bit nicer about it.

"What's wrong?" that came out a lot quieter then I intended. Maybe he's the type of person that blasts his radio, maybe he wont hear me.

"What's it to ya? You were the one staring at me God, stupid broads want the same thing." A broad? What in gods name is a _broad_?

"Excuse me, but what's a broad?"

"Ya know a sleep around, a good for nothing-" a truck cut him off. I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid. I knew where he was going with that.

"Oh, so why does that make me a broad? I'm not wearing a mini skirt and a tight blouse am (I? Huh? You think you can go around and judge people just like that? Well I'll have you know I'm better then all your crap." That should shut him up. Sometimes being so cocky isn't the best trait.

"Looks like we got a feisty one. I like 'em like that." He started to saunter over to me as he said that. Was he drunk? He looked like it, maybe he was one of those people that pretend to be drunk 'cause it's funny.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Oh, of course you do. Come on, I can show you 'round town. How does that sound?" I knew I should've said no but come on! This guy is just gorgeous! I can't just say no.

"Yeah sure let's go," I giggled.

"So where you from?"

"West side. I really hate it there. Everyone's stuck up in their own special way."

"So you're a soc.?" The anger was melting into his voice.

"In a way I guess. I would give it all away in seconds if I could." I'm starting to sound a bit desperate. I guess 'cause it's true.

"Is that so? How 'bout me and you take a little trip down south?"

Down south? What does he mean by,"down south?" That could mean several things. Jumping on a train and actually going down south. Or going "down south" if you get what I mean.

"Down south..?" I echoed.

"Yeah down south, we could end up anywhere. Just grab a few things tonight and get on that train that's leaving at 5." He sounded so serious when he said that. Ami really going to be running away? I have so much..but I hate it all. I could start a new life with a gorgeous blond headed boy by my side.

"Sounds good to me." I sounded way too confident. What the hell was happening?

"That's tuff. Meet me here in 2 hours. I'm Dallas Winston by the way. Call me that and I'll skin ya alive, you hear? Call me Dally." Dally, that was a cute name.

"I'm Amber but call me that and you won't live to see the break of down. Call me Embers." Score! I sounded tough and tuff. Heh get it?Tough and tuff. Okay enough with that.

What am I supposed to bring? Let's see a change of clothes, hair brush, tooth brush, tooth paste, and a $100. Being rich can come in handy sometimes. It's not like my parents will notice anyways. Money's just money to them. I guess that will never change. Great, one more hour to kill. What's my cover story? Like, if I get caught what am I supposed to tell the police? That I got bored so I decided to run off with a gorgeous man? I'm sure they never heard that one before.

Great it's only 4:30 what am I supposed to do 'till 5?I'll just walk over there early and hang around for a bit. It seemed like it took forever for Dally to get here. "Hey Embers!" I heard in the background. I whipped my head around and my neck started to throb. Not the smartest thing I've done before. I probably just pinched a nerve or something like that.

"Hey what's up?" I said while I rubbed my neck. The pain was starting to go away. So, I guess that was a good thing.

"What does it look like? You ready to go?" Well he's harsh. Sigh, I guess it was fun while it lasted.

"yeah I am, are you? I didn't know what to bring so I bought some of the basics and $100." I wonder if he heard me? He's not saying anything. His mouths just hanging open like someone punched him in the face and he was in shock.

"Hello..? Mr. Tough Guy? You there?" I said while I waved my hand in his face.

"What? Yeah. A 100? You're kidding me right?" He thought I was kidding? Why would I kid around about money? I'm not that stuck up.

"No joke, now are you ready to go or are you just going to sit here and interrogate me?" He should get used to me by now. As I said before, being cocky isn't my best trait.

"Still feisty I see. Yeah let's go the station is about 15 minutes away from here if we hurry up."

The way there just flew by. He's really an amazing guy. He told me he lived on the streets of New York for 3 years now. It's his new start at a new life and I don't want to mess it up for him. I would feel horrible! He's been arrested when he was 10. I wonder what his parents said. Oh wait, that's right his parents don't give a damn about him. That's why he's so cold. I thought I had a bad life. Yeah, so what my parents were so harsh on me because I'm not stuck up and prissy. They still care though. His parents just dropped him on the side of the road and he took care of himself for 3 years.

"So, we're going to go around all the tracks and hop into the train down there." Dally's blond hair was getting messed up 'cause of the wind. He's really starting to grow on me. Do I..like him? Oh please come on! He would never like me! He said it himself, I'm just some silly little soc.

"How are w-we going to get on?" Way to go Embers. Way to go. You just had to stutter didn't you?

"We're going to jump on. How else would we get on?Come on, use your head. I'll help ya if you need it." The way he said that made him seem so annoyed. I can't just act like some silly little blond all the time. I got to use my head and use it right.

"No, it's fine I think I'll be able to get on." Lies. All lies. Heck, I can barley get down from a tree. I'll just fall and have my knight and shining armor( a.k.a Dally) catch me. Sounds like a good plan to me.

"You sure? You seem kind of cut up and bruised." He's starting to sound suspicious. I'm wearing a jacket, how can he notice my cuts?

"Oh, I'm sure. Trust me. I got shot a couple nights ago. I also fell of the tree in my back yard while I was trying to sneak out." Great now I sound like a klutz. Why do I even care what he thinks? Keep in touch with reality Embers. He doesn't want you.

"If you mean it. I'll be there to catch you when you fall." Whoa, wait back up. Did he just say "when"?

"I don't think I'm going to fall. Trust me."

"If you say so."

Once, we got to the train I realized it would e kind of hard to get in. I was in skinny jeans so I couldn't just plot my leg up there and push my self up. I grabbed onto a railing and used all the upper body strength I had and pushed myself up into the train. After I failed a couples time, I felt 2 strong hands on my waist. Jeez, he has a firm group. I looked behind me to see a smiling Dallas Winston holding onto my waist. And I thought he couldn't love. His ice cold blue eyes didn't look so cold anymore. They looked like they were melting? It's hard to explain. But, they just changed.

"Here this should help." He picked me up and dropped me on my butt in the train.

"Oh gee, thanks. You know 'cause being dropped in a train is quite enjoyable." Now I sound picky. I shouldn't sound picky when an extremely gorgeous guy just picked me up and dropped me in a train.

Yeah I know that doesn't sound so romantic. It's still better than nothing.

"Where's the train going anyways?" I should've asked that sooner. How could I just run away with some man and not know where I'm going? The day I use my head, is the day pigs fly.

"Some place called Tulsa, Oklahoma. It's a pretty small town,. So getting a job shouldn't be too hard. Unless you prefer living on the streets. Been there, done that. Not pretty." If I could've picked any man to run away with I'm glad I chose Dally. He uses his head and he's street smart. Two things that I'll never have.

"Oh, well when I was little my uncle taught me how to work with cars. My mom never liked me getting dirty so I haven't seen him in months. I think I can still work with cars though. I'm pretty damn good too. For a girl that is." Now I sound all dirty and gross. I really don't know how to impress guys do I? How do those chicks in the movies flirt so well?

"That's tuff. There should be a gas station or something down there. I don't know a town that doesn't"

I heard a loud whistle ring through my ears and the ground outside started to move. We kept going faster and faster until I couldn't take it. Then I realized that I was on a train. This was it. I was leaving. For good. Would my parents miss me? Would they send the police after me?

"Hey you alright?" Dally really did care.

"Yeah I think I'm going to take a nap."

We'll take turns sleeping so we'll know when to get off."

"yeah, I think that'll work.." I started to doze off. The last thing I remembered was my head in Dally's lap. And the sweet smell of his cologne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dally's point of view. **

I can't believe I had such a gorgeous girl asleep in my lap. Awh, quit it out Dall. She's probably not interested in you. What if she's just like Sylvia. What if she's just going to drop me?

I looked down and started to stroke Embers hair. Her hair was as blond as mine. With hair as blond as mine, you didn't see this too often.

Cut it out Dally. She's going to think you're a creep if she wakes up.

I really am falling for her..this time it's different. I'm not getting her pregnant and leaving. I'm taking my own sweet time with that. But, I'll treat her right. Like any broad wants to be treated. Well, by me anyways.

I looked down and saw Embers starting to stir.

"Dally..?" She looked so beautiful in the sunlight. The clouds started to turn into a pinkish red. The sun was just below the horizon. It gave her white-blond hair a reddish tint. It also gave her hazel eyes a dramatic effect.

"Yeah Embers?" I replied pretty quickly to that. I didn't want her to think I was staring at her.

"Where are we?" She sounded so drowsy. It just made me want her even more.

"Babe, we're on the train, remember? We're going to Tulsa. You can finally be free. And I can finally have my new beginning. With you." When I finished my tiny little speech her lips curved into a lopsided grin. I think she needs a bit more sleep.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I fell asleep on ya. I was kind of tired and I usually get pretty drowsy in moving vehicles." She sounded so smart. I wonder why she would even run away. She could've stayed home in her fancy house. In her warm, comfortable bed and make something out of her life. Instead she chose to run away with me. Maybe I'm growing on her.

"It's fine kid. I don't mind staying up." Did I just call her kid? Dallas freaking Winston. You absolute idiot. You run away with some girl. Some girl whose age you don't even know. I'll be lucky if I don't go to the cooler for child molestation. I never really do think do I? I'm still street smart. You gotta respect that.

"Kid? You think I'm a kid?" Oh god, I set her off again.

"Well, then how old are you?"

"16. 17 on September 28th." She really ain't a kid. That's good.

"How 'bout you Mr. Tough Guy?" Mr. Tough Guy? Heck, I just got a new nickname.

"17. 18 on November 9th." I gave her one of my famous winks, hoping that she'll fall for it. I just got a quiet giggle in return.

I ain't gonna lie. I want to kiss her. I just met her. What kind of creep kisses some chick he met a few hours ago? Me that's who.

I took a piece of her white-blond hair and tucked it behind her ear. I leaned in slowly and kissed her on her lips. I didn't know what she was thinking. She wasn't moving at all. Then I felt a slight tugging and realized she was kissing back. A moment later I pulled away and just looked at her. Really looked at her. This time I was looking at her personality. Not her body.

She really was beautiful inside and out.

"I..uh..I'm sorry. You probably don't feel the same way." This girl really was something. This is the first time in 10 years I've apologized.

"No, don't be." She grabbed my cheeks and crashed her lips into mine.

Her lips tasted like berries. The kind you have on a hot summer day when you're a kid. I put my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in closer to me. She must be freezing! I wrapped my other arm around her. I took my other hand and put it on her knee. Slowly making my way up her body. My fingers were tracing her upper thigh when I felt her wince.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I thought I was being gentle. I know I'm strong and all but still that shouldn't of hurt her.

"It's nothing. I'm just not used to this. You know?" No, I don't know. Every other girl I've hooked up with would be all over me by now.

**Flashback.**

_**It was a cold night in New York. I was walking over to a friends for the night. My head was already pounding and **__**I couldn't stand it. Sleep. That's what I needed.**_

_**Once I opened the door, a party was just at it's climax. Broads all over the place, wearing more make up than clothes. I stopped and stared at one of them. She had blond hair and green eyes.**_

_**She walked over to me with a slight swing in her hips.**_

"_**I'm Payton," she said. And that's all I needed to here. I used my old Dally charm on her and made her blush quite a few times. She didn't act like most broads I know. She **__**was kind of quiet for the most part. I like that. I could actually finish my sentence first with out her going on about something that happened with another guy.**_

_** She really was different though. 'Cause she lead me into my own room. Well, I guess you know what happened from there.**_

When I snapped out of my flashback I saw a sign that said "Welcome, to Tulsa, Oklahoma!" This is it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dally's Point of View.**

This was is. I have a gal and a new chance at life. Things were finally starting to go straight for a while. I looked beside me and saw Ember stare outside. Ever since my finger traced her upper thigh she's been acting weird. I sure hope I didn't upset her. I realized we better get off before the train starts to move again.

"Hey Embers, I'm real sorry if I upset ya. It's time to get of though." I hope she forgave me. She better appreciate it though. This is the second time, in the same day, in 10 years I apologized. To the same person.

"No, don't be sorry. You didn't know." She got up and dusted her self of. She took out her pony tail and shook her hair around. I wonder if she knows how hot she looks like that. Wait, didn't know what?

"Wait what didn't I kno-"

"Come on, you said it your self. Let's go before the train starts moving again." Damn, she's really getting tough. What isn't she telling me? It's not like I'm going to judge her. I just need to know what was bothering her.

"If you say so.." Control your self Dally, control your self. The only reason I get in so many fights is 'cause of my hot temper. I don't need no fight with a broad. Especially a broad like her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Great, now she's getting annoyed. I didn't even do anything!

"Look, I didn't do a thing. You talk to me with respect or you can haul your ass around this town that you don't know, and find your own place to stay. Ya dig?" Idiot. I'm such a freaking idiot. At least I got my point through.

"You don't know a damn thing 'bout me. You asked me to come along and I did. Now listen here, you talk to me with respect and I'll consider the rest. Ya dig?" I saw a tear slip down her face, I followed the tear as it made it's way down her body. She lifted up the sleeve of her jacket and I saw a bunch of cuts. The tear made it's way into one of the slits and I saw her wince from the pain. Before I could actually say anything she turned away from me and jumped of the train. I slowly felt the train start to move again and I jumped out just in time. Only to tackle Embers and pin her down.

"Holy mother of god, you did **that? **Why would you do such a thing? You're gorgeous. You know that? Tell you the truth, I thought you just some broad I would knock up and leave. Turns out your not. I want to treat you different. I know it'll take me some time to get used to. But that's the truth. Don't react to everything I say." That was the honest truth. I just hope she takes it well.

"You..do? Well if you really want to know why I did this to my self. Fine, my parents were treating me like dirt. I couldn't handle it. I just lost it. Okay?"

"That's it? That's not something to scar your body for. You're hot you got that?"

"Haha okay, now if you don't mind. Get off." Way to ruin the moment. Hah that's my gal.

"Nah, I don't think I will. I like it here." It was starting to get dark so I didn't really care if anyone saw us. Not like we knew anyone here anyways.

"You're starting to hurt me though." Her eyes got real big and she gave me a sad looking face.

"Oh alright.." What can I say? This girl works wonders on me.

"So where do you want to go now?" She finished with a yawn. How much sleep does a girl need? I held her hand all the way out to a small town. She was starting to slow down. That slowed me down too 'cause I didn't want to let go of her. I picked her up and she swung her arms around my neck and went limp. Damn, this girl can sleep.

I was getting pretty tired my self and sighed in relief when I saw a "Motel" sign. I started to pick up my pace while I thought about a warm bed to sleep in. I'm glad she ain't heavy. I kicked open the door to the motel and got our room key.

I got Embers onto the bed and started to unbutton my shirt. I looked at how big I was compared to Ember and I felt like I could crush her if I tried.

I didn't know if I should just let her sleep or tell her to wear my giant button up shirt. She only has another pair of clothes. I rather share my shirt then have her complain about how gross she feels. I laid my hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake.

"Embers? Babe? Get up and change into this real quick. You can go back to bed after that." She started at me with a distant look on her face and slowly agreed.

She took the shirt and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the bathroom..?" I'm not changing in front of you." Damn it. Even if she is half asleep she knows what to do.

"I wont look, I promise." Lies.

"Hah I've heard that one before." She started to walk over to me and threw her jacket on the bed. My arms went around her waist and pulled her close into me. My lips met her neck and I worked my way up from there. I felt her arms go around my neck and she whispered in my ear.

"Well, you are cute, and I have known you for a couple days, you really do care about me, so..No." That little tease. She kissed me on the lips, gave me a sly smile, winked, and left. She just left. The bathroom door slammed shut and I pulled out a pack of cancer sticks. I really needed one. The smoke smelt heavenly to me. But, what just walked into my room was a lot more heavenly then some cigarette.

"Embers...You kinda look hot." If I wanted to be in a relationship with her, I gotta be honest right?"

"Oh Dallas Winston, you can shut your trap right now. We both know you're not getting any." She said my full name. That was the last straw.

I grabbed her waist and shoved her on top of me.

"How's that for not getting any, huh?" All she did was giggle. She gave me one of those smiles though. She looked real happy too. Her legs slid of me and she curled into my side. Her head rest on my chest and she drifted of to sleep. I traced her soft legs with my hands until her breathing became more steady. I wrapped my other arm around her, real protective like. Then drifted of to sleep my self too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Embers Point of view.**

I could barley stay asleep with all this sun blazing through the windows. Where am I anyways? I looked to my right and saw Dally fast asleep. He had a bit of drool sliding down his chin. I started to giggle and took the covers and wiped it off. Why are my feet so sore?

"Uhh...what's happening?" said a delusional Dallas Winston. His hair was going all over the place in tuff spikes. To be honest I didn't know what was happening either. I just woke up in a motel cuddled up to Dally. I bolted out of bed to find myself in his button up shirt. I looked over at Dally to see him shirtless and falling back asleep. I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him 'till he bolted out of bed.

"What was that for? Eh? I carried you half way here and you can't even let me sleep? Golly, you're tough." He carried me? Awww, that's so sweet.

"We're in Tulsa right?"

"Yes ma'am."

Huh? That was quick.

"Let's go around town." I thought girls were supposed to take forever to get dressed. I guess not. Dally fell out of bed and almost tripped over his own feet. He really is tired. Ugh, what am I supposed to wear? I went through my bag, throwing things all over the place.

"Jeez, you have a lot of stuff. Where are you going? To a dance hall or sumthin'?"

"Well, I'm sorry I just wanted to make my self look good. Since you hate it so much, I guess I'll just stop."

"Hold up, I want you to look good. You just don't need all that stuff for it. Heck, you don't need anything." Hmmph, beats me. I guess there's no need for doing my hair this morning.

"Fine just give me a second." He was really starting to irritate me. I grabbed my leather jacket, the one I wore last night, my falcon's shirt with the sleeves cut off, some jeans, and I ran out the door towards the bathroom.

My fingers were fumbling around with the button on my jeans, I really wanted to go look 'round town. Dally said something about having a gas station 'round here. I haven't worked with a car in forever. I wonder if I still have my magic touch. I heard a pair of fists raping at the door.

"You done in there yet?" Patience Dallas, Patience.

"Just about..." There! Got it! I opened up the bathroom door and Dally practically fell into me.

"Whoops..." Was all he managed to say.

"Well, I figure it's alright..This time." He grabbed my elbow and pushed me out towards the sun light.

"Where are we going?"

"'Round town, just like you wanted."

"What about my shoes?"

"You don't need none." Well he was blunt.

Outside, he didn't say much. I didn't mind it though. I was still tired and I liked the quiet. He would look over and stare at me a couple times but that's it. I didn't eat this morning; I left my money at the room too.

"Hey Dall, I'm hungry..." Great, I sounded like a whiny brat. He squinted his eyes and looked at the horizon.

"Theres a gas station up there, I'll use my five-finger discount." He gave me one of those winks, the ones that make me blush and look as red as a tomato.

"If you say so, just don't get caught."

"Babe, I never get caught."

At the store, we saw a couple of tough looking guys. One has a strong, big build and he was working on cars. His hair was in complicated swirls and it was full of grease. He started to flex his biceps to tighten something. Let me tell you, it was quite a site.

It was hard to see the other guy. Several girls were surrounding him. Some in long soc. Like skirts. Some in tight, leather miniskirts. All kinda of girls. Some with their straight, boring hair pinned up. Some with their tight curls flowing all over the place. Some with blush and foundation. Some with think, heavy eye makeup, and bright, blood red lip stick.

I got up on to my toes to get a better view of him. He had wheat gold hair, with dancing brown eyes. He had a reckless grin that had girls swooning. I looked at my boring old self and thought," Gee, he would never go for me. What do I have that they don't? Nothing."

I saw Dally stare at some girl, I slapped him upside his head and saw him fall out of his trance. I popped the collar of my jacket and started walking around the store.

"Well, hey there little lady. Need help with anything?" The guy with a strong build, who was working on the car, was talking to me. He was actually talking to me.

"Uh y-yeah, sure what you got?" Great Embers. Just great. You stuttered, again!

"Well, you can have a date with me. With my friend over there. He'll have to pick one of those scatter-brained broads some time." Well since, Dally and I ain't official yet. I think I'll just have to say yes.

"Well, sir, I think you and your friend got a date. My names Amber, but call me that and you won't live to see the crack of dawn. Call me Embers."

"Heck, call me Steve."

"Well Steve, see ya here at 7."


	6. Chapter 6

**Embers Point of View.**

A date? With Steve? I barley know this kid. Then again I barley knew Dally before I agreed to run of on him.

"Come on, Dall lets leave." He was still staring at that blond. Who was that chick? I've only known this guy for 24 hours and this is the kind of effect he has on me. Impressive.

"Jeez, girl where ya been?"

"Oh, you know, here and there."

"Meaning..?"

"'Round the store dumb ass." Where else would I go? The shopping mall?

"No need to lose your cool. Just chill." I guess I could cool down a bit..

The sun was blazing into my eyes and caused them to water up and squint.

"You got the stuff?" Gosh, I was hungry. But still, a date with Steve? What do I wear? I have another change of clothes, that'll have to do. I can put some water in my hair and make it real wavy like. I wonder what Dally's going to think when I leave. I know we ain't official yet, but I still can't help feeling like we are.

"So, you doing anything tonight?" So now he asks me? Well, he's a bit too late.

"Yeah I actually am. I met a couple guys, there taking me out tonight." Way to sound like a whore.

"What guys? We've only been here for a day!"

"Well if you would of paid attention to me and not some broads ass, you could've made some new friends too." That chick still makes me worry.

"Guess you're right, well go on now. Have your fun." Is he trying to get rid of me? Oh Hell no!

"Well sorry to ruin your night, but I won't be gone 'till 7. So I guess you're just stuck with all this for the next couple hours." Great, he probably has plans with that blond. Why else would he be trying to get rid of me so quickly?

"Well, I'm going back out. So just lock up when your gone."

Great, two hours alone. No Dally. No company. Just me, a mirror, and ideas on how to do my hair.

"Yeah..Sure. I'll see you tonight then I guess."

I really wish he would stop slamming the damn door. It makes me cringe with disgust every time. That door'll break one day. My hand when up to feel my soft blond hair. Once I let it go, it fell right back down.

Water. That's what I need. It might make my hair a bit frizzy, but it'll be worth it. In the bathroom, I could feel the coldness of the water climb up my arms and flow down my spine. I let a bit of it flow down the drain and put the rest in my hair and scrunched it up. My hair always smelt like rosemary and mint for some reason. Especially when it's wet. My once lifeless blond hair turned a bit wavy. It's better then nothing. I looked around the cabinets to see if the previous people left anything.

In my luck, I found some worn out eye liner, hair spray, and an...earing? Weird. My ears were pierced but there was only one earing. I took a good, long stare at my nose. I always wanted to get my nose pierced. This would be my time to do it. I've heard stories about piercing a capillary or sumthin'. Well here I go. The needle started to shimmer in the light. Just like the glass...

Snap out of it Embers. I'm piercing my nose and that's that. The sharp end, started to go into my nose, but it wouldn't budge. I put a bit more pressure into it and it finally got all the way through. I ain't gonna lie. It hurt a bit. Nothing too serious though. I looked at the time and started to run around the room trying to get all my stuff together.

6:45. Great 15 minutes. I got the outfit I wore last night on and slapped on some eye liner and ran out the door.

I sure hope I'm not late. My feet started to sprint towards the familiar DX station.

"Well there you are," Steve shouted in my ear," thought you almost forgot about me. He finished it off with a wink. They were different then Dally's though. His were more...cold? If that makes sense.

"Haha, that's too bad. Where are we going to go?" I was looking forward to seeing Soda more.

"There's a movie house close to here. We can go there if you like." A movie? It'll be awful quiet. Maybe I can sit in between Soda and Steve. Heh.

"Sounds good. Where's Soda?"

"He's round here somewhere." As soon as he said that, he had walked in. With some broad clinging onto his shoulder and giggling like the world was going to end. Ew.

The way there was pretty quiet. Mostly 'cause Soda kept asking me where I'm from while his broad was shooting me death looks behind his back. He sure does know how to pick a girl. The movie was some kind of horror flick. I like 'em. They ain't even that scary. I sat between Soda and Steve like I wanted. Steve whispered something about wanted to talk to Soda. I have pretty good hearing, all I could make out was something about switching dates. Steve took Soda's seat and Soda plopped his butt down right next to me. We talked for hours on end. His dark eyes radiating recklessness every time he told me a different story. This boy is really one of a kind. The movie was a bit too short for my liking. I saw Steve and what's her name got along pretty well. Steve liked broads. The broads liked Steve. Well some of them. The others were too busy drooling over Sodapop to give Steve the time of day. Soda held my hand on the way home. Mostly 'cause I was a bit cold. He gave me directions to his house and told me stop by anytime. Apparently, he really liked company. I think I'll just stick to the DX for now.

Wow, what a night. Dally, doesn't need to know about this right? I got out my room key and pushed the door open. And there I saw this blond on top of my Dallas Winston. The same blond he was checking out at the DX earlier.

"Dally...?"

"What..uh...oh...Em-"

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence. I just took of running out of the motel. I didn't know where but I just ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Dally's Point of View.

I can't believe I'm here with Payton again. I knew she looked familiar at the DX. Her green eyes were so familiar, it reminded me of home.

The door was wide open and Embers was standing there. She just stood there.

"What...uh...oh..Em-." She cut me off, she just ran out on me.

"Was that your girlfriend," Payton said," you said you didn't have one!

"I say a lot of things I don't mean. Now get 'outta here." She rose here hand high above her head and slapped me. Hard. Right across my face. Well that was going to leave a mark. I buttoned up my shirt and stared at Payton as she stormed out of my room. So much for feeling like home. Glory Embers, where did you go?

I looked both ways in the hall for her, but nope. She wasn't there. I ran my hand through my hair violently. I lit a cigarette and stumbled down the stairs. She has to be here somewhere. I asked the man in the lobby if he's seen her. He just said she ran out. Well he's such a great help.

Embers Point of View.

What if Dally's looking for me? Well, by the looks of it he probably isn't. He was too busy having some blond on top of him. They need to get a room. Well, there own room. One, where no one would walk in on them.

I found my self walking to the DX station. I peered through the window, I saw Soda sitting on the counter staring at the register. I knocked on the door and Soda looked like he just had a heart attack. That look was soon replaced with a lop sided grin as he walked over to unlock the door.

"Hey! Embers! What're you doing here?" He was cute in the moonlight too.

"I saw Dally making out with some blond. I felt awkward so I just ran out."

"Oh, I see. Yeah that's hard." He held out his hand and offered it to me. I kindly accepted it and walked into the DX with him.

"So, what are you doing at the DX all lonesome?"

"Well, I couldn't go to sleep so I thought I would take a walk."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." I giggled.

"I just came here, I guess." He started to give me a huge grin, like one of those little kids at a carnival.

"Ditto."

"Ditto? That's all you have to say? Well aren't you a talker." He stuck his tongue out playfully at me. I gently shoved his shoulder, and he almost fell of. I tired my best not to laugh, but I guess I didn't try hard enough. Soon we were both laughing hysterically on the floor.

Even in my leather jacket, I was starting to get cold. I don't know why it gets this cold in Tulsa. It's even down south.

"So, Embers. You never really told me why you came here?" Should I tell him the real reason? Or some made up lie that I was forced to live with my cousin named Dally.

"I lived in New York all my life. It was time for me to get out. I hate it there. Nothing ever changes. Nothing ever will. Every summer we have parties. Every winter we're snowed in. Every afternoon the rich kids get together. Every night the greasers get get drunk. It's same routine over and over again. I just wanted to break it for once." I hope I didn't bore him to death my rambling on.

"Wow, that was deep. It's like that here too. The rich kids or socs. always jump us greasers and throw beer blasts all night. Us greasers live in the bad side of town and we do party every night. Get drunk. Hook up and what not. It'd be real nice if I could break that routine too." This guy could be a poet. He's deep gorgeous and did I mention cute?

"Sorry for rambling on there. It happens sometimes."

"Oh don't worry 'bout it." He wrapped his arm around me and I fell into his chest.

We stared into each others eyes for quite a while. I noticed his dark brown eyes had melting copper flecks in them. They were just hard to see. He tucked away a piece of hair and put his hand on the back of my neck. Simultaneously, we both started to lean in with our eyes locked. The tension started to get heavy in the air when the door flew open. Dallas Winston. His hair was flying everywhere and he had rage in his eyes. Looks like it's time to run again.

**Hey guys! I re-read my chapter and thought that it didn't make any sense. What's so ever. So heres the new chapter 7(:**


	8. Chapter 8

Dally's Point of View.

There she was. In the DX, cuddling with some stranger. He must be the guy that took her out tonight. I must be the guy that made her go back to him. I never think, do I?

"Embers..The hell you doing here? It's freezing, come on lets go." That wuss better let her go.

"Why exactly would I do that," Embers eyes were blazing with fire from hell," you bring home some broad and just let her make out with you? Do you realize how she **touched** you." Glory, she was mad.

"I'm sorry, okay? Just let it go. It's not like we're datin' or anything."

"Then we'll keep it that way. If you want me I'll be with Soda. At his house. Alone." She outstretched her hand and pulled him of the floor. She pushed right through me and out the door. The kid, Soda or sumthin', just followed her, with this distant look on his face. I sent a cold, hard glare right at him telling him I'll get him back someday.

"And how the hell am I supposed to know where you're at."

"Why don't you follow us. Maybe, you can get in on a little action on the way. It'll do ya good, kid."

She just stalked of away from me with the wind blowing through her hair making it look like an icy fire.

Well what else have I got to do? Might as well just follow them.

That Soda kid put his arm 'round her and pulled her in close. I can't do nothing 'cause she's not mine. She never will be mine. I ruined the last chance I had with her by having Payton over.

Up ahead there there was this small, run down house. It's grass needed to be mowed and it needed a serious paint job. But who am I to judge? I didn't even have a house for 3 years. It's better than nothing.

Embers turned her head back and gave me a slightly sympathetic look saying she's sorry and to come in the house. Eh, why not. Free place to sleep, I ain't complanin'. She looked back at Soda to make sure it was okay. He just shrugged and gave me a welcoming smile. This kid ain't scared of nothing I tell ya. My glare didn't even set him right. I don't know what will.

"Darry!" Soda called when we stepped into the house.

A big, strong, tough guy with an enormous build stepped out of the kitchen drying a bowl.

"Yeah little buddy?" Little buddy? Quite a nickname he's got there. We're his parents crazy when they named him?

"Do you mind if they stay the night? It's mighty cold out there and I don't want her, I mean them to get sick."

"Who exactly are **they**?" Darry eyed us coolly.

"Well, you see here, this is Embers, she's one of the girls I went out with tonight. Me and Stevie switched dates. The other guy, is her..."

"Friend!" Embers finished sweetly.

"Just a friend." I repeated. Just a damn friend.

"Well I guess so, now you know the rules. I don't need no mini Sodapops running 'round here in diapers." This Darry kid is funny for someone his age. He acts like a kid but looks like he's 40. They must be awful close if he calls his dad Darry.

"Darry! Lay off they're just friends." Soda said in a whiny voice. I followed them up the stairs and into a cramped little room.

"So, you and your dad are mighty close if you call him Darry."

"Actually, Darry's my older brother. He takes care of me and my brother, Ponyboy, ever since my mom and dad died. He's only 20, he dropped out of college, even though he as an athletic scholarship, just to raise us. He's pretty tough.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that kid. Anyways how old are you?"

"16. 17 on October 8th." Great he's as old as Embers. Only 10 days younger. Another thing they have in common.

"Hey! That's 10 days after my birthday!" Embers practically squeaked. Does her voice get this high every time she likes a guy? Oh, what are you doing Dall. She just met the kid. She can't like him. Not yet.

"Really? That's cool! We should have a joint party or something. The gang wouldn't mind at all. I think they'll like having a girl around."

"The gang? Who else is there?" Embers asked.

Ugh more guys, more competition.

"Yeah the gang," Soda said," Steve, Ponyboy, Darry, Johnnycake, Two-bit, and me."

6 guys. Just great. This is enough for me. I don't need to hear any more.

"Look, this has been fun and all, but I think I'm gonna crash on the couch. See you in the morning."

"Oh..okay." Embers said. She came up to me and gave a tight hug. I didn't know what I was doing but, I hugged her right back.

"Good night." I muttered into her ear before I walked out the door.

The couch was pretty comfy even though it looked old. I laid down on it and closed my eyes. I kept thinking of Embers and what she could be doing with Soda.

Hours passed. Nothing happened. I just listened to my own heart beat for countless hours. Maybe Embers is still awake and wants to talk.

I made my way up the stairs and opened the door. The hinges were all rusty and made a loud noise when I opened it. That's when I saw it. That Soda kid was kissing Embers up her neck. She seemed to be enjoying every second of it.

I threw Soda off her and started yelling in his face.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He's really going to get it now.

**Hehe sorry for the cliffy but I just had to do it(: Something bigs going to happen to Dallas soon. It's not what you want, but I think it fits well with the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soda's Point of view.**

The wind was knocked out of me as Dally shoved me against the wall.

"THE HELL YOU DOING?" He screamed into my face.

"I..uh..I don't know. You guys were just friends!" I felt Dally loosen his grip on my neck, but his blue eyes were still raging with anger.

"Dallas Winston, you better get of that boy right now or you can forget about even talking to me," said Embers. Man, she was one tough girl. Her hair reminded me of Dally, but her eyes were her own. A gorgeous burning hazel. They had hate, love, and kindness lurking in them. I'm glad Steve asked me to switch dates.

"And whose going to make me huh?" asked Dally. Embers raised her fist and punched him. Right across his face. Looks like someone's going to have a black eye.

"I guess I am," said Embers," You never were any good."

"Oh, I see how it is. Take your shit out of my room. I don't need you there anymore." Room? What room? I thought they just got here.

"You mean the room I paid for? Ha I'll get my stuff when I want. You want me out so badly you can bring it to me here." What stuff did she have? She just got here, she couldn't possibly have anything to buy.

"I guess I will." Dally said. I ran over to Embers and hugged her tightly. To my surprise she hugged back. I felt her limp body cringe in my arms when he slammed the door shut.

"So what was that about?" I asked while I looked down into her eyes. They have a bit more green in them then I realized.

"Nothing," she got real quiet," Dally just has issues." Well I knew that part. The guy just slammed me into my own wall and started yelling in my face. I wonder what Darry was thinking with all the noise coming from my room.

"Understandable. The night's still young what do you want to do?" Young? I got work tomorrow morning, but I rather stay up with Embers instead. She's worth it.

"I dunno. We can just talk if you like. I'm not in the mood for anything special." Talk? Talk as in where we left off in the DX before Dally barged in. Well then I would love to "talk".

"Sure thing! Let me just grab a few blankets of the ground." I grabbed all the blankets that fell of when Dally grabbed me. I threw them back onto the bed sloppily and jumped onto the bet.

"Lay with me!" I squeaked. Great, my voice cracked. I started patting the empty spot besides me and motioned for Embers to come sit next to me.

"Well if you suppose." Embers said. She rose the blankets a bit and I felt a slight rush of cool air.

"It's getting cold ain't it?" I said while I wrapped my warm around her. It's finally time to make my move. I started to lean in towards her and she seemed to do the same. I was oh, so close to her when the doorbell rang. That's funny, no one ever rings the doorbell.

"That must be Dally. I'm surprised he didn't just barge up in here." Embers got out of her bed and I mindlessly followed her.

The cold night air felt sharp against my bare chest. Outside, there stood two police officers in brown uniforms.

"Amber Leigh..?" The tall one with a stocky build asked. His mustache seemed to move with his mouth when he talked.

"Yes..?" She croaked. Oh good lord this is about her running away. Isn't it?

"This is about Dallas Winston. Do you have a moment?" She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. I guess I'll just have to ask her about it later.

**Yes, I know this was VERY short. I just didn't want to give too much away. I promise the surprise that involves Dally is in the next chapter. :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Embers Point of View.**

"Yes. What do you need?" If this is about me running away, I'm so screwed.

"You are Miss. Amber Leigh, right?"

"Yes, sir. Why?" This would be a great time for Dally to pop up with my clothes. He can lie way better then I can.

"We're sorry to inform you but your friend Dallas er.. uh... Winston, was hit by a car. We're still trying to find the offenders, but for now he's at the hospital if you'd like to see him." The cops weren't sorry. They're never sorry. Why should they be sorry? They don't know me or Dally. I didn't even bother to respond, I just ran right back into the house.

"SODA! GET IN THE CAR. NOW!" I didn't even know where the hospital was, eh Soda should know.

"What why?" Was all Soda had to say.

"Dally..He got hit by a car...We have to see him now! Come on!" I said while I tugged the sides of his shirt.

"What? Is he okay?" Soda said while he grabbed his keys.

"How should I know? That's why we're seeing him!"

Remind me to never let Soda drive. Ever. Again. We got there fast though, let me tell you that part. The ride there was pretty quiet. I just wanted Dally to be okay. I mean, I wouldn't have gotten this far with out him. I let a few tears slip down my cheeks and Soda gave me a sympathizing look.

Before I knew it we were at the hospital. I raced inside with Sodapop right on my heels.

I didn't even bother to ask the nurse where Dally's room was. My heart was beating faster every time I looked in a room. At the very end of the hall, there was Dally's room.

I reached for his hand rubbed it softly," Dally...Hey Dall can you hear me?"

"Embers..?" Dallas mumbled.

My grip tightened on his arm," Dallas! Oh thank god you're okay. You're okay right?"

"Heck, I don't know. It hurts, everything hurts."

More tears slipped down my cheek and my voice started to get really high," No Dallas! You gotta live! Do it for me, just for me. Not for the world. Only for me."

"I'm trying Embers, I really am," He started coughing," It ain't easy you know..?" Yes, I did now. I was the one that got freaking shot in the middle of the night. That was nothing compared to this. He had bruises every where, his arms and legs were in casts. His ribs were all wrapped up, it made me start to cry. I bent my head down and laid on his chest. He could probably feel my warm tears slide down his body leaving stains on his casts.

"Oh Embers, don't cry." Dally crooned. I didn't want to leave his side, I forgot about visiting hours until the nurse reminded me.

"Um..Ma'am you have to leave now." I usually don't get mad very often but when I do, it ain't a pretty site.

"What makes you think I'll leave?" I said with the coldness frosting the edges of my words. I shot her one of my death glares and she left instantly.

"Turning into me, day by day eh?" Dally rasped.

"I guess so." I said with a weak smile. I hated how he acted like everything was okay. It wasn't. Deep down, I know he wouldn't make it. It just upset me to think about it. Tonight, I'm spending it with Dallas Winston. With my head on his chest, and our fingers coiled around each other. It had only been one day since we went out to Tulsa for the first time, and this is what happened.

I feel asleep with a smile that night, I knew I probably cried in my sleep, quite a few times. When I woke up, the sun was blazing in through the windows like it had the morning before. When I looked at Dally I had a sickening punch thrown at my stomach. His eyes were rolled back and he was so cold. I took my jacket off and put it on him to warm him up. I ran my fingers through his dull white-blond hair and kissed him one last time. I walked out the door with out shedding a single tear and walked over to the Curtis'.

R.I.P Dallas Winston.

** Well? Did you like it? Haha well, you probably didn't like what happened to Dally but I thought it fit perfectly. No, this is not the end of the book. I have a small bit left to write and that's it. I might move on to another story. This ones getting boring.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ember's Point of View.**

He's dead...He's actually dead. Memories kept pounding against my skin blinding my every thought. I couldn't cry though, Dally wouldn't want that. But who cares anymore? He didn't want me with Soda and now look what happened. It's all my fault. Maybe I should've just stayed in New York. What were my parents doing anyway? Of course they knew I was gone, but did they care? Probably not. They never do.

I was lost in my thoughts when I walked up the stairs to the Curtis house. I haven't even realized Soda left. He's such a gentle man. But who am I to judge? I practically cheated on my almost boyfriend. I raped my fists against the doors. Oh yeah, he said I didn't have to knock.

"Soda..?" It was awful quiet. Maybe he didn't want me either. No one does. Steve doesn't, Dally can't, and Soda doesn't. It all makes sense now. I just wasn't meant to be here. I'm Embers, I'm 5'3 and 140 pounds. All 140 pounds doesn't belong here.

I made the familiar trip to the train station, the one that I went to with Dally. He's the only one that ever wanted me. So I guess that's just how it's going to be. I heard the piercing screech of the whistle and looked to my left. A train was coming at full speed. This was it, this was the end. I don't even have the courtesy to leave a note. The air lifted me up off the ground then down below the tracks. Dead.

**Ohh hai my lovelies. Yes yes, I killed of Embers too. The plot was going downhill and just admit it, it was getting quite boring. So yes! This is the end. Maybe I'll start another story, who knows? Until then, Bai xoxo**


End file.
